requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Teaching and Learning
__NOEDITSECTION__ Learning= Learning There are certain things which cannot be learned without a teacher. Unique Disciplines (Auspex, Dominate, Majesty, Nightmare, and Protean) taught out-of-clan; any Discipline taught to a ghoul; protected Devotions taught outside their group of origin, such as Bloodline Devotions; and the closely-guarded secrets of the covenants, such as the Mysteries of the Dragon. All these things are opportunities for rich roleplay and interaction, and should have more of a story to them than, 'I spend X beats'. : Action: Simple and Extended : Time: 6 hours per roll (halved by Good Time Management) : Special: ''you may roll once without spending Downtime for every learning scene you roleplay. : '''Dicepool': Varies, depending on subject matter : Successes required: Experience Cost x Dots : Command: +request Raise = to open a job. +roll <#ofdice>= to roll to it. : Modifiers: Sites and Resource Points : Teamwork: Yes Requires successes equal to the Experience* cost times the number of dots on a roll that reflects what you're trying to learn. For disciplines and devotions, there is usually a single specified roll. For example: * Raising Auspex from 1 to 2 requires Experiences to raise an out-of-clan Discipline) x 2 dots 8 successes on an extended Intelligence + Empathy + Auspex roll (which is the dicepool Uncanny Perception uses). * A Dragon raising her Mystery Coil from 2 to 3 requires Experiences for a Mystery Coil) x 3 dots 9 successes on an extended Resolve + Occult/Medicine/Science roll. The first Coil of any Mystery must have a teacher. Subsequent Coils can be discovered independently as if researching a new one, using Intelligence + Occult/Medicine/Science. = *By default, 5 Beats makes up 1 Experience = |-| Teaching= __NOEDITSECTION__ Teaching A teacher must possess the knowledge they are trying to impart. Therefore, a teacher with Dominate 3 can help a student learn their first, second, or third dot, but cannot help a student learn their fourth: they don't have that knowledge to teach! Teaching is a teamwork action, so the teacher's rolled successes become bonus dice for the student/s. More than one individual can be taught with the same teamwork action. The teacher's role is fulfilled even if they provide no bonus dice to their student/s. : Action: Simple and Extended : Time: 6 hours per roll (halved by Good Time Management) : Special: ''you may roll once without spending Downtime for every teaching scene you roleplay. : '''Dicepool': As the student's : Successes required: None; successes become extra dice for student/s. : Command: +myjob/cc = to add your teacher to the job. +roll <#ofdice>= for them to roll to it. : Modifiers: Sites and Resource Points : Teamwork: No |-| Dice Pools= __NOEDITSECTION__ ''Animalism (when taught to Ghouls) :1. Manipulation + Animal Ken + Animalism :2. Presence + Animal Ken + Animalism :3. Presence + Animal Ken + Animalism :4. Presence + Intimidation + Animalism :5. Presence + Survival + Animalism ''Auspex (when taught out-of-Clan) :1. Wits + Empathy + Auspex :2. Intelligence + Empathy + Auspex :3. Wits + Occult + Auspex :4. Intelligence + Socialize + Auspex :5. Intelligence + Occult + Auspex ''Celerity (when taught to Ghouls) :Stamina + Athletics + Celerity ''Dominate (when taught out-of-Clan) :1. Intelligence + Expression + Dominate :2. Intelligence + Expression + Dominate :3. Intelligence + Subterfuge + Dominate :4. Intelligence + Subterfuge + Dominate :5. Intelligence + Intimidation + Dominate ''Majesty (when taught out-of-Clan) :1. Presence + Socialize + Majesty :2. Presence + Empathy + Majesty :3. Presence + Empathy + Majesty :4. Manipulation + Empathy + Majesty :5. Manipulation + Socialize + Majesty ''Nightmare (when taught out-of-Clan) :1. Presence + Intimidation + Nightmare :2. Presence + Empathy + Nightmare :3. Manipulation + Empathy + Nightmare :4. Presence + Empathy + Nightmare :5. Presence + Intimidation + Nightmare ''Obfuscate (when taught to Ghouls) :1. Dexterity + Stealth + Obfuscate :2. Wits + Larceny + Obfuscate :3. Wits + Larceny + Obfuscate :4. Manipulation + Subterfuge + Obfuscate :5. Presence + Stealth + Obfuscate ''Protean (when taught out-of-Clan) :1. Stamina + Survival + Protean :2. Stamina + Athletics/Animal Ken/Survival + Protean (depending on adaptations chosen) :3. Stamina + Animal Ken + Protean :4. Stamina + Athletics/Brawl + Protean (depending on adaptation chosen) :5. Stamina + Survival + Protean ''Resilience (when taught to Ghouls) :Stamina + Resolve + Resilience ''Vigor (when taught to Ghouls) :Strength + Brawl + Vigor ''Blood Sorcery (for all kindred)'' Refer to specific sorcery type such as: Cruac Rituals or Theban Rituals Category:Off-Screen System